peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 February 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-02-18 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello compadres, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and this week I've got not one, not two, not three, but four new tracks by the Fall. To start though, these are..." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Kaisers: 'Let's Stomp (7"-Beat Session No. 1)' (Bedrock) *Canopy & Matrix: 'Arkines Lost (12"-Rough Business)' (Space) *Fall: 'Bonkers At Phoenix (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) :(JP: 'Well, it may turn out to be my all-time favourite Fall track, but I don't think so at the moment, I must say. There does seem on this LP, and I've only heard six tracks from it, to be rather an excess of Brix, I would say. It sounds at times like a Brix Smith LP with the Fall as a backing band.') *Extreme Noise Terror: 'We The Helpless (CD-Retro-Bution)' (Earache) *Dream Plant: 'The Mighty Machine (12")' (Prolekult) *Mazey Fade: 'Losing It (10"-Not Good Radio)' (Domino) *Bounty Killaz: 'Silent Voices 12")' (Creative Wax) *Medicine Head: 'Next Time The Sun Comes Round (CD-New Bottles Old Medicine)' (See For Miles Records Ltd.) *Back From The Loo: 'Little Horse (LP-My Lord, We Found A Spoon)' (Friendly Cow) *Schlong: 'Maria (LP-Punk Side Story)' (Hopeless) *Future Sound Of London: 'Snake Hips (2x12"-Promo 500)' (Virgin) *Golden Starlet: 'Boy Scout Club (Compilation LP-Elastic Jet Mission)' (Slampt) *Fall: 'One Day (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Nyboma: 'Abissina (CD-Anicet)' (Stern's Africa) *''news'' *Waddle: 'Food (7")' (Noisebox) *Gregory Isaacs: 'Don't Call Me Baldhead (7")' (Anchor) :(JP: '...one of the records I shall be taking with me when I go up to Manchester to play the Hacienda, as they say. Which is true, actually: I mean, it's the first gig I've done in, oh, a couple of years now. I used to do a regular one in Scunthorpe at the Public Baths there, just because I liked being able to say to people when they say, "Do you still do gigs, John?," I can say, "Yes, once a year, Public Baths, Scunthorpe," and I'm going to do that one again in a few weeks' time as well.') *Fall: 'Don't Call Me Darling (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) :(JP: 'I think there's too much of Brix in this, I must say. I don't often express reservations about Fall records: I've only heard this stuff through once or twice, and most of the tracks on the LP I've yet to hear: I've just been sent these ones on tape as a kind of preview, but there's a bit too much of her, I must say. I want more of Mark and less of Brix.') *Aberdeen: 'Fireworks (7")' (Sarah) *Freddy K.: 'Dance 3001 (12"-Control EP)' (ACV) *Kaisers: 'She's Gonna Two Time (7")' (Spinout) *M'Kunyi Boys Band: 'Mbeka' another Kenyan record: phonetic transcription *Safe Deposit: 'You Can't (12"-Network Analysis Vol. 1)' (Urban Trance) (JP: 'Just can't get this out of my fat little head.') *Crowsdell: 'Sugar-Coated (7")' (Big Cat) *Joe Tex: 'The Dark End Of The Street (CD-You're Right, Joe Tex)' (Kent Soul) *Fall: 'I'm Not Satisfied (CD-Cerebral Caustic)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Fitz Of Depression: 'Lie (LP-Let's Give It A Twist)' (Fire) *Pro-ject X: 'The Summit (A Guy Called Gerald Remix) (12")' (Summit) *Great Tuna!: 'Dic Nobis Maria (CD-Mattanza)' (Langstrumpf) Announced as Sic Nobis Maria. *Horace X: 'Horace (7" - E.P.)' (Mahajeti) File ;Name *Dat_070_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:55:09 (from 00:00:00 to 01:57:48) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes